Unforgettable Love
by James-Mafast
Summary: 'El recuerdo de un amor eterno perdido en una laguna de una vida olvidada'


Lo único que podía oír era el tic tac del reloj y el sonido de su propio corazón Miró a su muñeca, en busca de la hora en su reloj digital.  
Suspiró de nuevo.  
Era obvio que no iba a venir, el chico de cabello negro miró hacia su plato, su comida, lasaña, lasaña fría, el platillo favorito de James.  
Se levantó de su silla y cogió su plato y el plato que estaba en el otro lado de la mesa, se acercó al bote de basura y tiró la comida.  
Mas de 2 horas parado enfrente del horno tratando de hacer la cena perfecta y ahora la comida estaba en la basura.  
Desperdicio total.  
Se acercó a la mesa y sopló suavemente para apagar las velas, Una vez que lo hizo el cuarto se oscureció.  
Subió las escaleras y se acostó en su cama king size, la cual después de tanto tiempo ya no se sentía tan vacía.  
Estaba cansado, física y emocionalmente, había planeado la cena durante dos semanas, tenia todo planeado, había comprado un nuevo mantel para la mesa, había conseguido velas aromáticas, velas aromáticas de vainilla, porque James amaba el olor de la vainilla, pero ahora estas estaban por todo el cuarto y estaba seguro que no serian encendidas, había puesto dos en la mesa y decidió dejarlas ahí para que cuando James llegara las viera.  
Fue de compras, ir de compras no es uno de sus puntos fuertes, siempre que debía comprar ropa James se encargaba pero no le podía pedir ayuda por que se suponía que era una sorpresa, había comprado una camisa de vestir color púrpura y pantalones negros, cuando se estaba poniendo la ropa en la tarde se sentía confiado, pero ahora se sentía rechazado.  
Suspiró.  
Se levantó de la cama y se quitó la ropa nueva, quedo solo en boxers antes de ponerse su pijama, cuando por vino hizo se volvió a acostar pero esta vez debajo de las cobijas, no tenia sueño pero no le veía el caso a esperar a James sentado en la cama.  
Quería llorar, no estaba triste, se dio cuenta de que sentirse triste por esto no valía la pena, estaba enfadado, esto ya había pasado muchas veces, James prometió que siempre iba a tratar de llegar temprano pero Logan no esta seguro de esto, de si había tratado de verdad o si solo había dicho eso para que el dejara de quejarse.  
Después de algunos minutos, oyó un coche fuera, James.  
Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación en silencio, pudo escuchar el abrir de la puerta, mientras caminaba por las escaleras, la puerta se abrió y entro una helada brisa, Logan se quedo en los últimos escalones solo para mirar a James, este al parecer no lo vio, se paso de largo, se quito la corbata y la arrojo al piso, entro a la cocina y Logan lo siguió de cerca.  
James buscaba el interruptor de la luz y Logan se quedo quieto, hasta que James encontró el interruptor y la luz se encendió en toda la cocina.

-Encantado de verte.-

Las palabras repentinas hicieron que James se asustara y saltara un poco, se dio la vuelta para ver a Logan de pie detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Logan ... me asustaste.-

James sonrió y se acercó a Logan, trató de besar al chico más bajo pero Logan dio un paso atrás.

-Te estaba esperando.-

James suspiró.

-Lo sé, lo siento, tuve que trabajar hasta tarde, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

Logan no lo podía creer.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer?, quiero celebrar nuestro aniversario, pero no podemos hacer eso ya.-

-¿Que?, ¿por que?, sigue siendo nuestro aniversario.-

-No James no podemos, ¿quieres saber por qué?, por que todo lo que prepare se fue a la basura al igual que todo lo que hago.-

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué estás hablando?-

Logan señaló en la mesa.

-Preparé la cena, pero ahora esta en el bote de basura, si quieres comer ahí esta-

Logan se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras a su habitación con James siguiéndolo detrás.

-Logan-

-¿Que?-

-Lo siento, por favor-

-No James-

Los dos entraron al cuarto y Logan se quedo parado en el centro sin voltear a ver a James.

-Logan por favor, ¿podemos hablar?- suplico James.

-¿Acerca de que James?, siempre es la misma cosa, llegas tarde, te disculpas y las cosas vuelven a hacer como antes y ya estoy harto-

-¿Harto?, ¿de que?-

-De ti, de que pongas tu trabajo antes que yo…-

-Yo no hago eso, Logan por favor-

-Trabajas todo el día James, se que es necesario pero lo que mas quería hoy era verte, cenar y estar contigo hoy que es nuestro aniversario, pero no, desperdicie todo mi día-

-Estás siendo dramático- James se acercó a Logan, abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del joven más bajo.

-Vamos a olvidarnos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?, tengo algo que mostrarte-

-¿Hay alguien más?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien más?…-

James soltó a Logan y se paro frente a el.

-Por supuesto que no, te amo-

-Entonces ¿por qué estás siempre fuera?-

-Estoy trabajando y lo sabes-

-¡Trabajas todo el día!- Gritó.

-Sabes que es necesario, tu mismo lo haz dicho, si yo no trabajara no podría pagar tus preciosos libros de medicina, Logan.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Si yo no estuviera trabajando no vivirías como lo haces, soy el único que provee, por si no lo habías notado, tal vez si tu también trabajaras...- Escupio James sin pensar, Logan lo miro enojado.

-¿Sabes por qué yo no trabajo?-

-Por que dejaste la escuela de medicina por un capricho-

-¡Ese 'capricho' eres tu!, ¡deje de estudiar por que tu dijiste que necesitaba estar mas en casa!-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¡Dios mío!, ¡literalmente me dijiste que estaba estudiando demasiado!, Fui tan estúpido, ¡te dí la razón!-

James evitó la mirada de Logan.

-Hay que olvidarnos de esto Logan, sera mejor que…-

-Vete de aquí-

-¿Perdón?-

-Vete de aquí-

Logan cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo o algo así?-

-No ... yo no puedo verte ahora, Tengo que pensar-

James se rió.

-Esta es mi casa, yo no voy a ninguna parte-

-Esta bien-

Logan se acercó a la cómoda y empezó a recoger su ropa, James lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Ya que no quieres irte, me iré yo-

James resopló.

-Estás siendo ridículo Logan-

Logan no dijo nada, se limitó a sacar la ropa hasta que James lo detuvo agarrando su brazo.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sí James, me voy y realmente no sé si voy a regresar-

Logan quito la mano de James de su brazo y se dirigió a la puerta, James debatió consigo mismo, se acercó a Logan y lo agarró por la cintura.

-¡Estás siendo infantil Logan!-

-¡Y tu estas siendo un Idiota manipulador!, ¡siempre lo has sido!-

-¡Sólo dime Logan! ¡¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?!-

-¡Sí!, ¡un millón de veces sí !, No quiero verte!-

James soltó a Logan y lo hizo hacia un lado.

-Entonces me voy-

James pasó junto a Logan y bajó las escaleras, Logan siguiéndolo de cerca, cuando James llegó al frente de la puerta volvió a mirar a Logan quien se encontraba en la parte superior de las escaleras mirándolo.

-¿Te vas sí o no?-

-Yo, sólo quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué?-

James miró hacia el suelo, tragó saliva y luego miró a Logan.

-¿Me amas?-

Logan se estremeció.

-Porque te amo y lo siento, pero ¿me amas?-

-Ya vete James...-

-Necesito saber, necesito que me digas-

-Vete James-

-Por favor Logan-

-No lo sé ...-

-¿Qué?, Logan, ¿por que?-

-Porque el amor se da entre dos personas...y últimamente solo he estado yo, solo, esperando a que vuelvas a casa-

-Ya dije lo siento por eso-

-¡Decir lo siento no lo arregla James!, ¡Solo vete!, ¡Ya no te quiero ver!-

Logan comenzó a llorar, corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él con dureza.  
James quería correr tras él y abrazarlo, pero él sabía que eso haría que Logan gritara de nuevo.  
Después de algunos segundos Logan pudo escuchar el sonido de un auto encendiendose y luego irse lejos de la casa, sabía que James se había ido, estaba un poco triste, pero estaba mas enfadado y esta vez no iba a perdonar a James tan fácilmente, ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces, se merecía estar enojado por mas de 2 minutos. Después de llorar su enojo se metió en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas, se quedó dormido rápidamente, estaba demasiado cansado.  
Su sueño fue interrumpido por un sonido constante, abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor, vio a su teléfono a su lado, sobre la almohada de James, lo agarró y lo llevó más cerca de sus ojos, era James, llamando, hizo una mueca y dejó su teléfono en la almohada de nuevo, no quería hablar con James en absoluto.  
Trató de dormir de nuevo, pero su teléfono no paraba de sonar, agarró el teléfono y lo escondió debajo de la almohada para amortiguar el sonido, sonrió al no oír el sonido, cerro sus ojos otra vez y volvió a dormir.

Logan abrió los ojos con dificultad y miró a su alrededor, vio el reloj de la cómoda, 07:35, volvió a mirar a su almohada y buscó su teléfono debajo de ella, un número y unas letras aparecieron en la pantalla, 19 llamadas de James, esto no le sorprendió, desplazo la pantalla hacia abajo y vio algo raro en el registro, 10 llamadas de Carlos y 13 de Kendall, parece que James ya les había contado de su pelea.  
Se sentó en la cama y se estiró un poco.  
Justo en ese momento su teléfono sonó otra vez, el la pantalla estaba el nombre de James.  
Hizo una mueca, dudaba si quería contestar o no, al final contesto la llamada antes de que dejara de sonar, se llevo el teléfono al oído y hablo.

-¿Qué quieres James?-  
-¿Logan?…- dijo una voz temblorosa desde el otro lado de la línea

-Logan…- Logan reconoció la voz

-¿Carlos? ¿por qué tienes el teléfono de james?-

-Yo... yo... James... él... oh dios...- Carlos sollozó, Logan estaba confundido.

-¿Carlos?, ¿Carlos que está pasando?, ¿por qué lloras?-

Carlos no respondió simplemente sollozó más fuerte, Logan pudo escuchar movimiento al otro lado de la línea y luego otra voz.

-Carlos, ¿es Logan?- dijo la otra voz.

Carlos continuaba sollozando.

Logan estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

\- Está bien, dame el teléfono-

Logan oyó más ruido y luego alguien más habló.

-Logan, gracias a Dios-

-¿Kendall?, ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿por qué está llorando Carlos? ¿dónde está James?-  
Oyó un leve suspiro.

-Logan…- Kendall dijo con voz temblorosa al igual que Carlos, ¿estaba llorando también?  
-¿Kendall?-

Logan se levantó de la cama y camino por la habitación.

-Logan... James... él...- Kendall respiró hondo -James ... tuvo un accidente, Logan-

Logan se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué?…-

-Tuvo un accidente, un camión lo golpeó anoche…-

Las manos de Logan comenzaron a temblar.

-Kendall ... ¿es esto para que perdone a James?, ¿es una broma?, Porque si es así no me hace gracia-

-No estoy bromeando Logan, el hospital te llamó pero no contestaste, así que me llamaron a mi con el teléfono de James-

La culpa lo golpeó en el estómago, no contestó las llamadas de la noche anterior, no les hizo caso.

-Pero ... yo ... él ... James ...-

Los ojos de Logan comenzaron a ponerse llorosos, su mano se debilitó y dejó caer el teléfono.

-¿Logan?, ¿sigues ahí?, ¿estás bien?-

Se escucho la voz de Kendall desde el altavoz del teléfono.

-¿Logan?-

Logan salió de su trance y se agachó para recoger el teléfono.

-Sí Kendall estoy aquí-

-Bueno, estamos en el hospital, yo…-

-¿Está bien?… ¿Kendall?-

Kendall suspiró, Logan se estremeció.

-Creo que tienes que venir Logan, ¿quieres que yo vaya a tu casa por ti?-

-No…-

-De acuerdo, te veré aquí-

-Si Kendall-

Logan corrió a su armario y cogió la primera camisa que vio y unos pantalones, los puso sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarse el pijama

-Hey Logan-

-¿Que?-

-James va a estar bien-

-…Adiós Kendall-

Terminó la llamada y tiró el teléfono a la cama, tenía que ir al hospital, tenía que ver a James, necesitaba a James.

Mientras conducía al hospital, intentando no llorar prometió algo, si James estaba bien lo perdonaría, le daría un abrazo todos los días, lo besaria todos los días y le diría que lo amaba todos los días, si James estaba bien...

* * *

El trayecto hasta el hospital fue eterno, al ver las señales de la calle al hospital, suspiró con alivio, al menos ya estaba allí…  
Aparcó y rápidamente corrió hacia el interior del edificio, miró desesperadamente a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a sus amigos en algún lugar, pero no los vio, sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas y todo lo que veía estaba borroso.  
Él estaba a punto de pedirle a la recepcionista que le dijera dónde estaba James cuando oyó un sollozó perforar el silencio de la habitación, miró a su lado y se dirigió a un pasillo siguiendo el sonido de sollozos suaves, en el pasillo estaban sus amigos, Carlos estaba sentado en el suelo llorando y Kendall estaba agachado a su lado con su mano en la espalda de Carlos.  
Logan sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba, estaba sucediendo de verdad, era verdad, no era solo un mal sueño de Logan causado por la culpa, no era un sueño para nada.  
El chico latino vio una sombra por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió para ver lo que era, Logan.

-¡Logan!- Gritó.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a Logan con los brazos abiertos, se estrelló con el otro chico bajo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Carlos hundió su rostro en el pecho de Logan y continuo sollozando y murmurando palabras que Logan no podía entender.

Kendall se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia donde sus dos amigos estaban.

-Logan…-

-Kendall…¿Que paso?-

Carlos se separo de Logan y se limpio las lágrimas.

-¿Dónde está James?…-

-Logan, ven te explicó, Carlos ¿por que no vas a sentarte en la sala de espera?-

Carlos asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

-Kendall, ¿dónde está James?-

-En cirugía-

Logan tragó saliva.

-¿Cirugía?… Kendall, ¿qué le pasó?-

-Un camionero ebrio lo golpeó, los paramédicos lo llevaron a la cirugía, yo no sé nada más Logan, lo siento-

Logan trató de hablar pero no podía, su cabeza comenzó a sentirse ligera y empezó a sentirse mareado.

-¿Logan?, ¿estas bien?-

Las piernas de Logan se rindieron y cayó al suelo, Kendall se agachó a su lado y lo sacudió, los ojos de Logan aún estaban abiertos.

-¡Logan!, ¡Alguien que me ayude!, ¡Logan!-

Oyó a Kendall gritar y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

-¿Logan?-

De una sola vez abrió sus ojos, la luz blanca del cuarto lo cegó inmediatamente por lo que cerro los ojos nuevamente.

-Logan, ¿estas bien?-

-Estoy bien…- Murmuró, sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Puedes... abrir los ojos?, ¿por favor?-

Logan obedeció y abrió los ojos lentamente, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de hospital, estaba en un hospital... no fue una pesadilla.

-Gracias a Dios... por favor, no me hagas eso de nuevo-

Logan miró a su lado y vio a Kendall sentado al lado de la cama, con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Lo siento, estaba en… shock-

-Lo imagino… ¿puedes levantarte?-

-Creo…-

Se sentó en la cama y bajo de ella, Kendall también se levanto de su silla y tomo a Logan del brazo, los dos salieron del cuarto y caminaron hasta la sala de espera, donde Carlos estaba sentado con una botella de agua en su regazo, el chico latino los vio y se levanto de la silla.

-Hey Logan… ¿estas bien?-

-Si Carlos, lo estoy-

Los tres chicos se sentaron, esperaron algunos minutos antes de que un médico se acercó a ellos, era alto y tenía el pelo negro, era guapo y parecía joven para ser un médico, pero al parecer era.

-Señor Knight, señor García, Pensé que se habían ido-

-Doctor Zevon, este es Logan, el es…-

-¿Logan?, ¿Logan Mitchell?-

Logan miró al médico.

-Logan, soy yo, Dak, Dak Zevon-

-Lo siento, pero yo no…-

-Estuvimos juntos en la escuela de medicina, eramos compañeros en la misma clase-

-Espera, sí, me acuerdo de ti, Dak, hicimos un proyecto juntos…-

-Sí, siempre me pregunté por qué la abandonaste, eras brillante Logan-

-Tuve algunos… problemas ... ¿tienes alguna noticia?-

-Ah, sí, lo siento, James Diamond es tu marido, ¿no?-

-No el es mi novio, nosotros todavía no…-

-Entiendo… James esta estable, tuvimos que llevarlo al quirófano a causa de daño interno, está bien por ahora, no sabemos si tiene algún daño cerebral porque está dormido, una vez que se despierte vamos a hacer algunos estudios…-

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Logan.

-Va a estar bien Logan…-

-Gracias Dak…-

Dak asintió y se alejó de los chicos.

-Al menos James está fuera de cirugía…-

Dijo Carlos.

-Eso sólo significa que está fuera de peligro, no sabemos que otra cosa tenga…-

Logan miró hacia el suelo, Kendall notó que Logan iba a empezar a llorar por lo que trató de aligerar el ambiente.

-Logan tal vez deberíamos ir a casa, necesitas descansar, te golpeaste la cabeza bastante duro-

-No puedo Kendall, no puedo irme, ustedes pueden ir, tengo que esperar hasta que James despierte... si se despierta...-

-Logan no digas eso, va a despertar-

-Lo que sea, yo no puedo ir, también necesito llamar a Brooke…-

Logan se puso de pie.

-Los llamaré más tarde chicos…-

Dijo antes de alejarse de los chicos, no sabía a dónde iba su mente estaba en otra parte, todo sucedió muy rápido se sentía surrealista, como un sueño... o una pesadilla, caminó dentro de un cuarto de baño y salpicó su cara con agua en el fregadero.

Se miro a sí mismo en el espejo y frunció el ceño, todo esto era horrible.

Salio del baño y saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, marco el numero y espero a que contestaran.

-¡Logan!, cariño ¿como estas?, tanto tiempo sin hablar-

Llego la voz de una mujer por el teléfono.

-Hola Brooke, no estoy del todo bien… yo…-

-¿Por que es eso?, ¿James esta siendo un cretino de nuevo?, dale el teléfono para poder hablar con el-

-Brooke, por eso te llamo, James… el tuvo un accidente…-

Hubo silencio por un minuto.

-¿Brooke?-

-¿Un accidente?, ¿qué tipo de accidente?…-

-Estamos en el hospital, él está en reposo, fue golpeado por otro auto anoche…-

-Oh, Dios mío... ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, yo no estaba con él cuando sucedió, Brooke creo que deberías venir…-

-Por supuesto, estoy en camino Logan, no te preocupes-

-Esta Bien, te espero-

-Adios Logan-

-Adios Brooke, te veo pronto-

El chico moreno puso su teléfono en su bolsillo y se dio la vuelta, cuando lo hizo su cara se estrelló en algo, o alguien.  
Levantó un poco los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos brillantes y verdes.

-Kendall... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?…-

-Carlos se fue, pero yo no me puedo ir, no te puedo dejar Logan…-

La forma en la que Kendall habló hizo que Logan sintiera un escalofrío, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se aclaró la garganta.

-Gracias Kendall, llame a Brooke, ella dijo que iba a venir… te puedes ir si quieres…-

-No quiero Logan, ¿no entiendes?, yo…-

Kendall dejó de hablar, Logan se dio la vuelta para ver lo que estaba viendo, Dak estaba caminando hacia ellos, en sus manos tenia unos cuantos papeles y en su cara no se reflejaba ninguna emoción, eso era algo que Logan odiaba de los doctores, no los puedes predecir.

-Logan, me alegro de verte, tengo noticias, acerca de James, él está despierto-

-¿E..está despierto?, ¿puedo verlo?-

-Él acaba de despertar, no creo que este listo, parece estar muy desorientado…-

-Por favor, Dak, por favor, necesito verlo, lo necesito…-

Logan suplicó, levantó la vista hacia Dak con los ojos llorosos.  
Dak suspiró.

-Bien, puedes ir a verlo, es la habitación 505-

-¡Oh, gracias! gracias Dak, gracias-

Logan le dio a Dak un abrazo breve antes de caminar hacia la habitación señalada, cuando llego a esta se paró frente a la puerta, preparándose para lo que fuera.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?, ¿Logan?-

Le llamo un a voz detrás de el.

-Si… necesito ver a James…-

Dijo Logan antes de abrir la puerta, cuando entro sintió una presión en el pecho, James estaba recostado en la blanca cama de hospital, conectado a un sin fin de tubos, bendado y con los ojos entre abiertos.  
Trago saliva.  
Se acerco lentamente a la cama y cuando llego a los pies de esta James abrió mas los ojos.

-Hey…- dijo Logan.

James ladeó la cabeza y abrió un poco más sus ojos, ahora Logan podía ver los ojos color avellana de James, esos ojos que tenía miedo de que nunca volvería a ver.

James no respondió, tenía un tubo en la garganta, parecía estar ayudándole a respirar, Logan se acercó a un lado de la cama y se sentó en la silla junto a él, James lo siguió con la mirada.

-Estoy tan contento de que estés despierto... pensé que te iba a perder...-

Logan le dio una pequeña sonrisa, James solo parpadeó.

-Sé que debes estar cansado, pero sólo tenía que verte, esto se siente todo tan irreal…-

Logan tomo la mano de James, estaba vendada, la tomo con cuidado para no lastimar a James, sólo necesitaba tocarlo, para asegurarse que no se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Kendall y esto era 100% real.

100% real.

* * *

James se quedó dormido cuando Logan estaba en la habitación, sintió un poco de miedo cuando cerró los ojos, pero solo estaba durmiendo, así que salió de la habitación y regresó a la sala de espera, no esperaba ver a Kendall todavía ahí, pero ahí estaba.

-Hey, ¿cómo está?-

-Parece estar bien, tiene un tubo en la garganta, no nos hablamos-

-Me alegro de que este bien, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?-

-No puedo, tengo que esperar aquí…-

-Necesitas comer, Logan, tienes que cuidar de ti mismo-

-Francamente, yo no importo ahora Kendall, todo lo que me importa en este momento es James, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, siempre ha sido así…-

-¿Qué?, ¿qué significa eso?-

Kendall estaba a punto de responder cuando alguien lo interrumpió, una voz familiar.

-¡Logan!, ¡Kendall!-

Logan se dio la vuelta, Brooke Diamond estaba caminando hacia él, tan pronto como ella estuvo cerca de el lo abrazó, Logan le devolvió el abrazo.

-Oh cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿James está bien?-

-Él está bien Brooke, se despertó pero se durmió de nuevo, yo solo estoy un poco agotado-

-Eso es bueno de escuchar, tal vez deberías ir a casa y descansar, sólo un poco-

-Ni siquiera lo intentes Brooke, he estado tratando de convencerlo de que vaya a descansar, pero él no me escucha-

Dijo Kendall, Brooke dejó de abrazar a Logan y miró a Kendall.

-Oh Kendall, lo siento, yo no te vi-

Brooke extendió su mano para saludar a Kendall, el rubio también lo hizo.

-Está bien, pero creeme, Logan no va a ninguna parte…-

-Oh querido… sé que estás preocupado, pero necesitas comer y descansar, James va a estar bien, tu mismo lo dijiste-

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte Brooke, no quiero dejar solo a James, voy a comer algo pero no estoy para salir del hospital…-

-Oh Logan, eres tan terco, al igual que James... Bueno, yo voy a hablar con el médico, Kendall por favor, quédate con Logan-

-No Brooke, en realidad, Kendall ya se va…-

-Disparates-

El muchacho rubio puso su brazo sobre los hombros del chico más bajo, en las mejillas del mas bajo apareció un leve rubor.

-Yo no me voy, me quedaré con Logan, siempre y cuando él me necesite-

-De acuerdo, vuelvo en unos minutos-

Brooke se alejó de Logan y Kendall, Kendall todavía tenía su brazo alrededor de Logan así que el moreno se alejo de el.  
Kendall lo miró confundido, pero su expresión cambió a una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio el rubor en las mejillas de Logan.

-Deberiamos salir-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Me refiero a salir del hospital, podemos conseguir algo de comer, yo conozco un lugar cerca de aquí-

-Oh... ¿no escuchaste lo que dije?, yo no me voy de este hospital-

-¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a James?…-

Kendall susurró, apenas audible.

-¿Que?-

-Nada… Vamos, te prometo que volveremos pronto, vamos a agarrar un jugo o algo así-

-¿Prometes que volveremos rápidamente?-

-Por supuesto, me refiero, James no se va a ninguna parte-

-Estás siendo grosero-

-Estoy hambriento, vamos-

Kendall tomó la mano de Logan y lo sacó fuera del hospital, caminaron todo el camino hasta el lugar que Kendall dijo, de la mano, cuando llegaron Logan reconoció la cafetería al instante.

-Kendall, esto es…-

-El lugar donde no conocimos, si, ¿recuerdas ese día?…-

***FLASHBACK***

_El aire frío le estaba congelando las manos, se estaba maldiciendo a sí mismo por no llevar guantes, quería más que nada ocultar sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, pero no podía, tenía que terminar de leer este capítulo de su libro, tenía una prueba y no había estudiado nada la noche anterior._

_-Hola...-_

_Le dijo una voz extraña, quito la mirada de su libro para ver quien era, cuando lo hizo se encontró con un muchacho, tenia las mejillas y la nariz rojas debido al frío, llevaba puesto un gorro gris que cubría la mayoría de su cabello excepto por un mechón en el frente, tenia el cabello rubio y los mas hermosos ojos verdes que Logan había visto en su vida._

_-¿Hola…?, ¿te conozco?…-_

_-Uh no, pero yo a ti si, vienes aquí todos los días como por 15 minutos y eres estudiante…-_

_-Yo… no se como reaccionar ante ti sabiendo todo eso de mi…-_

_-¡Oh no!, no soy un acosador si es lo que crees, es solo que yo trabajo en la tienda de musica que esta enfrente y siempre te veo atravez de la ventana y se que eres estudiante por tu mochila y por que ninguna persona se pondria a leer un libro como ese solo por diversión…-_

_Logan miro al libro en sus manos._

_-Oh… esta bien, si soy estudiante, estudio para ser doctor-_

_-Oh genial, bueno la cosa es que te vi leyendo y se nota que tienes frío en las manos y pues, yo, este-_

_El muchacho rubio saco un par de guantes de su bolsillo, se los dio a Logan, pero él no los tomo._

_-Uh… ¿guantes?-_

_-Si, son para ti-_

_-Pero… no puedo tomarlos, yo ni siquiera te conozco…-_

_-Mi nombre es Kendall, Kendall Knight, trabajo en esa tienda de musica, tengo 21 años, me gusta jugar hockey y estoy soltero-_

_El rubio levanto una ceja, Logan soltó una risita._

_-Soy Logan, Logan Mitchell, estoy estudiando medicina, tengo 20 años y, a veces leo este tipo de libros sólo por diversión-_

_-Encantado de conocerte Logan, ¿ves?, ahora te conozco y tu a mi, puedes tomarlos-_

_Logan dudó por un segundo antes de tomar los guantes de la mano de Kendall, Kendall sonrió cuando vio a Logan ponerselos._

_-Gracias, Kendall, ¿quieres sentarte y beber algo?-_

_-Me encantaría, pero no puedo, tengo que volver al trabajo, ¿tal vez algún otro día?-_

_-Si, bien, te veo luego-_

_-Adiós…-_

_-Adiós…-_

_Kendall sonrió antes de marcharse, saludó a Logan y Logan le devolvió el saludo, no fue hasta que Kendall estaba lejos que Logan se dio cuenta de que Kendall no llevaba guantes…_

_***FL**_**ASHBACK***

-Todavía no sé por qué me diste los guantes, tus manos se congelaron…-

-Los necesitabas más que yo, ¿terminaste tu café?, ¿quieres quedarte un poco más?-

-No, tengo que volver, tengo que ver a James-

-Ya lo viste...-

-Tu sabes lo que quiero decir...-

El teléfono de Logan empezó a vibrar, lo sacó del bolsillo y vio el nombre de Brooke en la pantalla, respondió a la llamada en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Brooke?-

-Logan, No quise interrumpir tu almuerzo, pero James despertó otra vez… él está totalmente despierto ahora, yo ya hablé con él…-

-¿En serio?, ya vuelvo Brooke...-

Logan colgó.

Se levantó de su silla y le indicó a Kendall que ya se iban, Kendall se levantó también y se dirigió de nuevo al hospital.

Cuando llegaron Logan caminaban más rápido a la habitación de James, Brooke estaba afuera hablando con Dak, ambos lo miraron con cara seria, Logan sintió una pequeña sensación de miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿James está bien?-

Dak se aclaró la garganta.

-Logan, hemos hecho algunas pruebas en James y encontramos daño cerebral, no sabíamos qué tipo, James se despertó hace unos minutos y finalmente sabemos qué tipo de daño tiene…-

-¿Y bien?…-

-Él tiene pérdida de memoria, amnesia…-

* * *

-¿Amnesia?... ¿Quieres decir que no me recuerda?…-

-No estamos seguros de lo que recuerda y lo que no, hasta el momento sólo se sabe que recuerda Brooke y su familia, pero no estamos seguro si…-

-Si él se acuerda de mí…-

-Si… Logan…-

-¿Es temporal?- pregunto Brooke.

-Es probable, no estamos seguros, disculpen me tengo que ir, te veo luego Logan…-

Y con eso, Dak se retiro, dejando a Brooke, Kendall y Logan solos.

-Voy a entrar-

-Logan ¿estás seguro?- pregunto Kendall.

-Sí, lo estoy Kendall, tengo que...-

Logan estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Brooke lo detuvo.

-Cariño… -

-Estoy bien Brooke…-

Logan dijo, dando a Brooke una pequeña sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta, caminó dentro de la habitación y se sintió abrumado, James estaba sentado en la cama, se veía mejor que la última vez, todavía tenía rasguños y cortes y todavía estaba vendado, pero lucia mejor, ya no tenía el tubo en la garganta.

-Hey James…- Logan se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

-Hey…-

-Me alegro de que estés bien-

-Uh... gracias-

Logan no pudo mas, su espíritu se quebró y dejo salir todo lo que sentía .

-Lo siento, es mi culpa que estés aquí, te dije que te fueras, espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, lo siento James, lo siento…-

Logan sollozó, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, James lo miró confundido.

-Lo siento... no se de que estás hablando...-

El corazón de Logan rompió.

-¿Que?…-

-¿Eres un médico o un enfermero?, te vi esta mañana, ¿eres un amigo de mi mamá?-

Logan no podía respirar, casi se desmaya, pero sabía que solo asustaria a James, por lo que se respiro hondo y hablo de nuevo.

-No, yo no soy un médico o un enfermero, soy... soy tu novio...-

Los ojos de James se abrieron.

-¿Qué?, ¿mi novio?…-

-Sí... lo siento me tengo que ir...-

Cuando Logan sintió que estaba por empezar a llorar otra vez, se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, James le gritó.

-¡Hey espera!-

Pero Logan no se detuvo, él salió de la habitación y comenzó a hiperventilarse, Brooke y Kendall corrieron a su lado y trataron de calmarlo.

-¡Logan!, ¿estas bien?-

-¿Que paso?-

Preguntaron Brooke y Kendall.

-El… el no me recuerda…-

* * *

-Bueno James, vamos a empezar, ¿cómo te llamas?-

Preguntó Dak, todos estaban en la habitación de James, Dak estaba poniendo a prueba la memoria de James haciéndole preguntas, Brooke estaba a su lado y Logan y Kendall estaban de pie detrás de Dak, Logan ya se había calmado pero sus ojos todavía estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

-Mi nombre es James David Diamond-

-Muy bien, ahora, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo 24, mi cumpleaños es julio 16-

-¿Tienes trabajo?-

-Si, trabajo en empresas Diamond-

-De acuerdo, ¿reconoces alguna de las personas en esta habitación?-

James miró alrededor de la habitación, miró a Brooke quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa, luego a Kendall y por último a Logan.

-Sólo a mi madre...-

Logan miró hacia abajo, Kendall se dio cuenta de esto y lo abrazó.

-De acuerdo, James parece que tienes algunas partes de tu memoria borradas o bloqueadas, puede ser temporal, voy a dar la medicación, tal vez con eso y la ayuda de tu familia y amigos obtendrás tu memoria de nuevo-

-Gracias doctor…-

-Bueno, yo me voy,nos vemos más tarde, adiós Logan-

-Adiós Dak-

Dak salió de la habitación.

-Bueno... James ¿hay algo que quieres saber?- pregunto Brooke

-Sí, ¿que pasó mamá?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

-Tuviste un accidente, un camión te golpeó anoche-

Contesto Kendall.

-¿Quién eres tu?-

-Soy Kendall Knight, soy tu amigo-

-Kendall…- James asintió.

-Soy Logan…-

-Tú eres mi novio, ¿no?-

-¿Lo recuerdas James?- pregunto Brooke.

-En realidad no... él me dijo-

-Oh…-

-Lo siento Logan-

-No, esta bien, digo, me lo merezco-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

Brooke y Kendall se miraron entre sí, Brooke le hizo señas para salir y ambos lo hicieron, dejando a James y a Logan solos, James le hizo señas a Logan para sentarse junto a él en la cama, Logan vaciló pero se sentó de todos modos.

-¿Por qué dices que te lo mereces?, ¿por qué dijiste que era tu culpa?-

-Porque... el día del accidente, fue nuestro aniversario...-

-¿Aniversario?, ¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado juntos?-

-Uh... tres años….-

-¡¿Tres años?!-

Gritó sorprendido, lo único que podía pensar era 'No puedo recordar nada "y le hacía sentirse mal cuando vio la mirada de tristeza en el rostro de Logan.

-Lo siento, es que… tres años...-

-Si, de todos modos fue nuestro aniversario, había preparado una cena con velas en nuestra casa y...-

-¿Nuestra casa?, ¿vivimos juntos?-

Pregunto James de nuevo.

-Si… como decía, hice la cena y espere a que llegaras del trabajo y espere y espere y espere y llegaste pero demasiado tarde, intentaste disculparte pero yo estaba harto, no era la primera vez que lo hacías y pensé que tendrías la decencia de llegar temprano una sola vez, en nuestro aniversario, pero no lo hiciste y yo te saque de la casa y…. El accidente paso…-

James se limitó a mirar a Logan, sólo estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que Logan dijo, ¿lo hizo?, ¿hizo a Logan esperar?, ¿decepciono a Logan?, ¿se le olvidó su aniversario?.

-Lo siento, seguro que quieres descansar, me voy-

James no dijo nada, Logan se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de salir de la habitación, James habló.

-Espera, ¿Logan?-

Logan se dio la vuelta.

-¿Si?-

-Quiero recordar…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero recordar, todo, tu, nuestra relación, nuestro amor… me gustas Logan…-

Logan sonrió ligeramente.

-No sé cuánto tiempo me tomará recordar, pero yo sólo quería que supieras que yo QUIERO recordar-

-Gracias James, te veré más tarde…-

Logan salió de la habitación y suspiró, al menos, James quería recordar.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas, James no progresó mucho, sólo se acordó de piezas cortas de su vida con Logan, demasiado cortos, Logan no estaba en ninguno de los recuerdos.

Logan estaba triste pero lo hacía feliz saber que James estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por recordar.

Dak había dicho que estaba listo para ir a casa, todos estaban contentos, excepto James, tenía miedo, no sabía si quería ir a casa con su madre o con Logan, si era mejor volver a un lugar conocido o ir por primera vez a lo desconocido, pero después de mucho pensar tomó su decisión, fue a casa con Logan.

* * *

-¿Estas seguro de esto?, no tienes que hacerlo, voy a estar bien si quieres ir a casa con tu mamá…-

Logan preguntó mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su casa, James estaba detrás de él, Brooke, Kendall y Carlos estaban hablando en frente de la casa, no queriendo molestar a James al introducir un nuevo hogar a su vida.

-Quiero hacerlo Logan, estoy bien, te lo juro-

-Bueno... vamos a hacerlo…-

Antes de abrir la puerta, James agarró la mano de Logan, se sonrieron entre si y caminaron dentro de la casa.

Esto era extraño para Logan, él sentía lo mismo que había sentido el día que James compró la casa, era la misma sensación...

***FLASHBACK***

_-Se trata de una casa tan grande... ¿que vamos a hacer en una casa tan grande?-_

_Preguntó Logan, miró a la casa grande frente a él sorprendido, cuando James dijo que quería que Logan fuera a vivir con él, Logan pensó que iban a ir a vivir en el apartamento de James o que iban a comprar un nuevo apartamento, nunca pasó por su mente que James iba a comprar una casa nueva._

_-Creo que tengo algunas buenas ideas…-_

_James abrazó a Logan por detrás, puso su barbilla en el hombro de Logan y le susurró al oído._

_-Podríamos 'jugar' en todos los cuartos...-_

_-¿Jugar?, ¿qué quieres decir?… Oh… ¿eso es en lo único que piensas?-_

_-No puedo evitarlo, eres perfecto, además, sólo estoy emocionado porque finalmente vamos a ser capaces de hacer lo que queramos sin ser molestados por los otros residentes del edificio-_

_Logan se rió, James le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Estamos empezando una nueva vida Logan... y no cambiaría esto por nada en el mundo-_

_James caminó delante de Logan y tomo las manos del chico más bajo._

_-Te amo Logan...-_

_-Yo también te amo James…-_

_Unieron sus labios para formar un beso perfecto, estaban empezando una nueva vida, juntos, así que decidieron sellar su destino con un beso, frente a aquella casa que desde ese día seria su nuevo hogar…_

***FLASHBACK***

Una nueva vida, dijo James, estaban prácticamente empezando una nueva vida juntos de nuevo...  
Pero esta vez todo era nuevo solo para uno de ellos… James.

-Oh... es una bonita casa…-

James dijo.

-Lo sé, es horrible, no mientas…-

-¿Qué?, ¡oh!, no, no estoy mintiendo, ¿tu la decoraste?, ¿por ti mismo?-

-Sí, tu estabas ocupado con el trabajo después de que la compramos, así que yo hice todo el trabajo de decoración, al principio no te gusto, pero que aprendiste a vivir con ello...-

-Bueno, me gusta, el solo hecho de que hiciste todo esto por ti mismo es increíble-

-Gracias James, eso significa mucho para mí, ¿quieres ver las otra habitaciones?-

-Si, gracias-

James dijo simplemente, soltó la mano de Logan y caminó lentamente a las otras habitaciones, Logan se dirigió a la sala de estar, Brooke, Kendall y Carlos caminaron dentro de la casa y entraron en la sala de estar con Logan.

-Hey Logan, ¿donde esta James?- pregunto Carlos.

-Esta explorando la casa, si quieres ve con el-

Carlos asintió y fue a seguir a James, James recordó a Carlos, bueno... no a Carlos en si, sólo el casco de hockey que Carlos llevaba puesto, cuando se vieron en el hospital James se refirió a él como 'el chico con el casco', Logan se alegró por esto, lo hacía sentir más cerca de ser recordado por James.

-Voy con ellos- dijo Kendall y se fue también.

Brooke sonrió y se sentó junto a Logan en el sofá.

-Esta recordando cosas, ninguna que tenga que ver conmigo, pero de todos modos esta bien-

-Oh Logan, no te preocupes, todo va a ser lo mismo pronto-

-Dice que quiere recordar, pero estoy empezando a pensar que sólo dice eso para que yo no me sienta mal, o que tal vez quiere recordar pero su mente no se lo permitiré…-

-Oh cariño, no quiero sonar grosera, pero estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez esto es para mejor…-

Logan miro a Brooke confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tal vez todo esto sucedió por una razón, para darles a ti y a James otra oportunidad, James se está convirtiendo en una mejor persona, ya que en realidad no recuerda su antigua personalidad, tal vez es su oportunidad de convertirse en alguien mejor…-

-James es... era una buena persona antes del accidente, Brooke-

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Logan-

Logan suspiró.

-Tal vez es tu oportunidad, tu oportunidad de empezar a estudiar otra vez, oh Dios, recuerdo lo enojada que estaba con James por lo que te hizo...-

-Yo recuerdo ese día, fue la última vez que tome un libro de medicina…-

***FLASHBACK***

_-Hey babe-_

_James saludó, entró en la casa y dejó su maleta en el suelo junto a la puerta, nadie contestó, miró alrededor de la casa, pero no vio a Logan en ningún lugar._

_-¿Babe?, ¿Logan?-_

_Justo cuando iba a llamar a Logan con su teléfono, la puerta principal se abrió, Logan entró a la casa respirando con dificultad y con más de 5 libros en sus brazos, miró a James y se dirigió a la sala de estar, dejó sus libros sobre el sofá y se volvió para mirar a James._

_-Hey… James-_

_-¿Donde estabas?- pregunto James un tanto enojado._

_-Yo estaba en la biblioteca, tengo un examen mañana, tengo que estudiar…-_

_-Son casi las 10... la biblioteca cierra a las 8…-_

_-Sí... Bueno, yo estuve allí hasta que cerraron luego me fui a la casa de Kendall, me dejó estudiar un poco más ahí-_

_-¿Kendall?, lo que sea, ¿preparaste la cena?-_

_-Uh... no, yo no estaba en casa, ¿recuerdas?, podemos pedir algo si quieres…-_

_James resopló._

_-No, quiero comida casera, pero supongo que tendré que comer otra cosa, porque a mi novio le preocupa mas la escuela más que yo-_

_-¿Qué?, James, sabes que no es verdad, te amo…-_

_-¿Entonces por qué no estabas en casa?-_

_-Yo estaba... yo estaba estudiando…-_

_-¡Estabas estudiando!-_

_James gritó, haciendo que Logan saltara hacia atrás un poco, por el miedo._

_-Lo siento James… es sólo que es semana de pruebas y realmente necesito obtener una buena calificación, pero prometo que una vez que la semana se acabe voy a hacer de nuevo mi horario, así puedo estar en casa más…-_

_-No, Logan esto no está funcionando, tienes que elegir-_

_-¡¿Elegir?!, ¡¿Entre tu y la escuela?!, ¡no puedes obligarme a hacer eso James!, tu sabes que ser doctor siempre ha sido mi sueño…-_  
_-Lo se Logan, pero mi sueño es pasar toda mi vida a tu lado y no puedo hacer eso si nunca estás en casa, ¿verdad?-_

_James se acercó a Logan y se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del mas bajo._

_-¿Verdad?-_

_-Supongo que... no-_

_Logan tartamudeó, James sonrió y besó a Logan, cuando se separaron James besó la frente de Logan y se dirigió a las escaleras._

_-Entonces está decidido-_

_-¿Que esta decidido?…-_

_-Que vas a dejar la escuela, no te preocupes yo te llevaré allí mañana y vamos a sacarte, me alegro de que vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos Logie…-_

_James dijo, antes de subir las escaleras y entrar en el dormitorio suyo y de Logan, Logan se quedó allí en el medio de la habitación, se dio la vuelta y miró a sus libros sobre el sofá con tristeza, sabía que debería haber dicho algo, pero no lo hizo, y ahora sólo sentía pesar y tristeza..._

***FLASHBACK***

-¿Sabes?, los padres siempre desaprueban del novio de su hijo, pero yo no desaprove de ti, desaprove a James, tu eras demasiado bueno para él y él era demasiado malo para ti... tu tenias un futuro brillante y el te lo quito…-

-Brooke eso es algo muy malo que decir acerca de tu propio hijo-

-Yo sé que lo es, pero James siempre ha sido así, o solía ser así, sólo piensa en ello querido, ¿por favor?-

-… esta bien Brooke-

Logan suspiró, Brooke asintió, en ese momento James caminó en la sala de estar.

-Oh hola James, ¿qué piensas de la casa?-

-Es bonita, me gusta, hay un montón de fotografías de nosotros... juntos-

-Uh, sí, Carlos tomó la mayor parte de esas fotos, ¿dónde está? a propósito-

-Él está en el patio trasero, saltando en el trampolín con Kendall-

-Uf, mejor me voy a detenerlos antes de que se rompan el cuello-

Logan se levantó y salió al patio, James se sentó en el sofá junto a su madre y la miró con preocupación.

-Mamá, ¿es cierto?-

-¿Que cariño?-

-Lo que le hice a Logan, ¿yo hice que dejara de estudiar?-

-Oh cariño, escuchaste eso… lo siento-

-Esta bien mamá, entonces es verdad, soy un monstruo…-

-¡Oh no!, ¡cariño no!, no eres un monstruo, antes eras muy egoísta pero ya cambiaste-

-Pero, Logan… ¿que tal si el no se queda conmigo?…-

-James... yo realmente no sé qué va a pasar entre tú y Logan, yo sólo sé que si quieres quedarte con él lo que necesitas es hacerlo feliz otra vez, al igual que cuando se conocieron -

-Pero ni siquiera recuerdo cómo nos conocimos...-

-James, solo Logan puede hacerte recordar…-

Brooke sonrió, después de algunos segundos Logan regresó dentro de la casa con Carlos y Kendall a su lado.

-Gracias a Dios que llevabas tu casco, nunca vuelvo a dejarlos solos en el trampolín- resopló Logan.

-Lo siento Logan, pero ¿viste es voltereta hacia atrás? me sentí como si estuviera volando-

Respondió Carlos, Kendall soltó una carcajada.

-¡Te sentiste como si estuvieras volando porque casi te desmayas!-

-Logan cariño, calmate, Bueno, yo creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, James tiene que adaptarse a la casa y él no puede hacerlo con nosotros aquí, vamos chicos-

Brooke se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta principal seguida por Carlos, antes de salir de la casa volvió a mirar a Kendall.

-¿No vienes Kendall?-

-En un segundo Brooke-

Brooke asintió y salio de las casa junto con Carlos, Kendall miro a Logan.

-Nos vemos luego Kendall…-

-Si Logie, nos vemos…-

Kendall se arriesgo, se acerco a Logan y lo beso suavemente en la mejilla, La cara de Logan se torno rojo carmesí, Kendall se separó y se acerco a la puerta.

-Adiós Logie, adiós James…-

Logan dijo adiós a Kendall con la mano, cuando Kendall ya estaba fuera, el moreno se acercó lentamente al sofá y se sentó junto a James quien le estaba mirando fijamente.

-Así que... ¿qué quieres hacer?-

-Quiero hacer... preguntas-

Logan tragó saliva.

-¿Preguntas?…-

-Sí, ¿cómo se conocieron tu y Kendall?-

-Bueno, yo estaba en una cafetería y el se me acerco y nos hicimos amigos…-

-Está bien, ¿lo conociste antes que a mi?-

-Si, como dos meses, ¿por que tantas preguntas sobre Kendall?-

-Le gustas, yo no le podría recordar, pero lo que puedo ver claramente es que le gustas, ¿te gusta Logan?-

-¡¿Que?!, ¡No!, Kendall y yo solo somos amigos, yo lo deje muy claro...-

Logan cerro la boca inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿Lo dejaste claro?-

-Si, mira James, hace mucho Kendall se me declaro pero yo ya estaba contigo y estaba enamorado y le dije que solo quería ser su amigo…-

James miro al suelo, se sentía mal, Logan y Kendall tenían historia, el y Logan también pero de que le servía si no la recordaba, se imagino a Logan y a Kendall juntos, Kendall se veía como una buena persona y el era, había sido, una mala persona sobre todo con Logan.

-¿James?, ¿estas bien?-

-Si…-

-¿Tienes mas preguntas…?-

-No, creo que quiero tomar una siesta… el cuarto es la primera puerta, ¿verdad?-

-Uh, si, puedes dormir ahí, yo duermo aquí…-

James asintió, se levantó y subió las escaleras sin decir una palabra, Logan lo miró mientras caminaba... esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Pasaron los días y los recuerdos de James regresaron, excepto el que él quería, el recuerdo de su amor por Logan, se estaba haciendo daño y también Logan, le pregunto un millón de cosas, pero nada funcionaba.

-James... ¿Estás despierto?- pregunto el moreno.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y sonrió cuando vio a James, estaba profundamente dormido, Logan se acercó más a él, sabía que tenía que despertarlo, necesitaba tomar su medicamento junto con el desayuno pero despertar a alguien que luce tan bien mientras duerme debería ser pecado, pero tenia que hacerlo.

-James… Despierta James, hice tu favorito…-

James bostezó y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Hiciste Waffles?, genial-

James sonrió, Logan lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Como sabes eso?-

-¿Que?-

-Que los Waffles son tu desayuno favorito…-

Y con eso James se dio cuenta también.

-Oh dios mio-

-¡James!, ¿estas recordando?-

-N…no lo se, solo recuerdo que tu solías hacerme el desayuno los sábados, pero eso es todo-

Logan suspiró.

-Oh… esta bien, es un progreso muy grande, ven vamos a comer-  
Logan se acercó a la puerta y bajo a la cocina. James se sintió mal después de ver la decepción en el rostro de Logan, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina donde Logan ya había puesto su desayuno en la mesa.

-Lo siento Logan...-

-Esta bien James... me alegra que recuerdes mas cosas, en serio estoy feliz por ti-

-En serio lo intento Logan-

-Lo se James, en serio estoy bien-

Sonrió el muchacho mas bajo.

-Logan... quiero saber, ¿como nos conocimos?-

Logan dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en la mesa frente a James, tomo un gran respiró y hablo.

-Yo todavía estaba estudiando en ese momento y yo no tenía un auto, así que tenía que ir a la escuela todos los días...-

***FLASHBACK***

-_Maldita Sea...-_

_El chico moreno se quejo, trató de caminar más rápido, pero no quería chocar con alguien, había un poco de niebla y no veía mucho._

_Sus manos estaban congeladas y sus libros se deslizaban fuera de ellas, debería haberle dicho a Kendall que lo llevara a la escuela pero en realidad no quería molestarlo._

_Llegó a la parada de autobús y gruñó molesto cuando vio un cartel que decía 'cambio de ruta'._

_después de cinco minutos de mirar al cartel con molestia como esperando que las palabras cambiaran, se dio por vencido, no iba a llegar a clase, derrotado camino hasta el parque cercano y se sentó en una banca cerca de un edificio._

_Dejó que sus libros a su lado y dejó caer su mochila al suelo, suspiró, que mal día._

_Últimamente todos sus días habían sido así, se sentía tan triste, era como si él no estuviera destinado a ser doctor, suspiró de nuevo, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos, normalmente no lloraría, pero pensó que él no importaba, así que dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas rosadas._

_-¿Estas bien?-_

_El chico moreno levantó la cabeza y miró a su lado, de pie junto a él estaba un hombre alto, que llevaba puesto un abrigo negro y tenía una bufanda gris alrededor de su cuello._

_Logan se sintió avergonzado por lo que volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado mientras trataba de secar sus ojos._

_-Sí... yo... estoy bien...-_

_-No te ves bien, ¿puedo sentarme?- Preguntó el hombre señalando el espacio en el banco que estaba siendo ocupado por libros._

_-¿Uh?... oh si, claro-_

_Cogió sus libros y los puso en su regazo, el hombre se sentó junto a él y lo miró._

_-Entonces... ¿qué te puso tan triste?, debe ser algo muy malo...-_

_Miró al hombre de pies a cabeza, ¿porqué estaba este hombre hablando con él?, parecía que había salido directamente de una revista._

_-No tienes que decirme, lo siento por ser entrometido...-_

_-Oh, no, no pasa nada, es sólo que... es una estupidez, no pude llegar a clase...-_

_-¿Clase?, ¿esos libros son para esa clase?, ¿Qué estás estudiando?... ¡Estoy siendo entrometido otra vez! Lo siento-_

_-Esta bien, Soy un estudiante de medicina-_

_-¿Medicina?, futuro doctor ya veo-_

_-Bueno, yo quiero ser doctor, pero a este paso sólo voy a llegar a enfermero-_

_-¿Por que dices eso?-_

_-Oh, por nada, el universo me odia eso es todo...-_

_-No digas eso, a veces tenemos días buenos, a veces tenemos días malos, así es la vida, no te des por vencido sólo porque tuviste un mal día-_

_El hombre sonrió y levantó su mano, secó las lágrimas en sus mejillas, se sonrojó y sonrió._

_-Gracias...-_

_-¿Ves?, te ves mejor cuando sonríes...-_

_-Gracias, uh... mi nombre es Logan-_

_-Soy James, escucha quiero volver a verte, ¿a qué hora sales de la escuela mañana?-_

_-¿Que?, oh, a las 3...-_

_-Genial, voy a estar allí, podemos ir a almorzar juntos, ¿te gustaría?-_

_El corazón de Logan latía con fuerza, tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior._

_-Me encantaría...-_

_-Bien, tengo que volver a trabajar, te veo mañana, Logan...-_

_James se puso de pie y caminó dentro del edificio no antes de darle una sonrisa a Logan._

_Y con esa sola sonrisa Logan supo que ese hombre cambiaría su manera de ver la vida..._

***FLASHBACK***

-Al siguiente día que estabas allí, unos días después empezamos a salir...-

-Bien, tengo otra pregunta, ¿por que te enamoraste de mi?-

-Yo... ¿no deberías averiguar por que tu the enamoraste de mí?-

-No, yo quiero saber que te hizo enamorarte de mi-

-¿Por que?, ¿no quieres saber por que tu te enamoraste?-

-Eso no importa, por que de todos modos, me estoy enamorando de nuevo...-

* * *

James se enamoró de Logan, de nuevo, pensó que eso sería suficiente para vivir con Logan en paz, al igual que antes del accidente, pero no, todavía no se acordaba de nada y eso lo estaba matando, porque se sentía que necesitaba saber las pequeñas cosas, las cosas favoritas de Logan y otras cosas de si mismo, lo intento todo, pero nada funcionaba...

Abrió suavemente la puerta del cuarto donde Logan dormía, había dejado de dormir en el sillón por que James insistió que el debería dormir ahí, suavemente se adentro en la oscuridad, sus rodillas tocaron algo suave y así supo que había llegado a la cama.

Por un momento dudo de lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero lo necesitaba... Logan suspiró, James se agacho un poco hasta estar cara a cara con Logan quien seguía dormido, Logan sintió el aliento de James en su cara así que abrió los ojos.

-Um... ¿James?-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, sintió unos labios contra los suyos, una mano quito la sabana de su cuerpo y luego comenzó a acariciar su cara, James subió a la cama sin dejar de besar a Logan, se posiciono entre las piernas de este y dejo de besar sus labios para empezar a besar su cuello, Logan gimió debajo de James, había extrañado mucho la sensación de los labios de James contra su cuello...

-Um… James… espera… no podemos hacer esto…-

-Debo hacerlo Logan... lo necesito... quiero recordar...-

Logan sabia que no saldría nada bueno de lo que estaban por hacer, pero había algo en su interior que no lo dejaba detenerse, ni a James, así que Logan siguió la corriente, sabia que no había ya marcha atrás cuando James dejo de besar su cuello para quitarle la camiseta...

* * *

Por la mañana Logan despertó con su cabeza en el pecho de James y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, el sol brillaba fuera de la ventana de la habitación y se sentía renovado, se sentó en la cama y miró a James, parecía tranquilo, había extrañado las mañanas como estas, en las que despertaba con su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de James y se sentía como en las nubes, como si la mañana nunca fuera a acabar...

Finalmente se levantó de la cama, la brisa fresca le hizo empezar a buscar su ropa, estaba en el piso, la agarró y se la puso rápidamente.

Salio del cuarto y luego de su casa, necesitaba aire fresco, empezó a caminar hasta que llego a su destino, la casa de Carlos.

* * *

-Me alegro de que estés aquí Logan y no quiero sonar grosero pero ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿no deberías estar con James?-

Pregunto el chico latino mientras le señalaba a Logan que se sentara en el sofá a su lado, Logan lo hizo.

-Es por eso que vine aquí, Carlos, algo pasó anoche y no sé si es bueno o malo...-

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿James está bien?-

-Él está bien... es sólo que... anoche yo y James...-

-Vamos Logan, dime-

Logan respiró hondo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Tuve relaciones sexuales con James...-

Carlos parpadeó un par de veces. Miró a Logan y abrió y cerró la boca.

-¿Que?-

-Tuve sexo con James...-

-¡Eso ya lo se!, lo que quiero saber es ¿por que?, ¿acaso ya tiene sus recuerdos devuelta?-

-No... no lo se, anoche solo subió al cuarto y... ya sabes... dijo algo de querer recordar...-

-¿Ya Hablaste con el?-

-No... desperté y vine a verte... Carlos, no se que hacer...-

-Logan, necesitan hablar...-

-Tengo miedo Carlos, ¿y si nunca recuerda?, yo no sé qué voy a hacer si él no recuerda...-

Logan suspiró, Carlos frunció el ceño.

-Logan odio verte así... el único consejo que puedo darte es amar, escucha a tu corazón, haz lo que te dice...-

-Eso es... un muy buen consejo Carlos, ¿de dónde sacaste ese conocimiento?-

Carlos sonrió con orgullo.

-No soy tan tonto como todo el mundo piensa-

-Eres un genio Carlos, te lo juro, creo que me tengo que ir, tengo que hablar con James-

* * *

Logan le dijo adiós a Carlos y regresó a su casa, cuando llegó vio que había un auto afuera, el auto de Kendall, se acerco mas y vio a Kendall delante de la puerta, golpeando en ella.

-Kendall- lo llamo.

Kendall se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

-Oh hey Logan, he estado tocando la puerta pero nadie abría-

-Estaba fuera, con Carlos-

-Oh genial, ¿y donde esta James?-

Logan miró hacia arriba y vio las cortinas del dormitorio moverse.

-Sigue dormido...-

-Oh, bueno, vine a entregarte esto...-

Kendall levantó la mano y también lo hizo Logan, Kendall colocó una memoria USB en su mano, Logan lo miró confundido.

-¿Una memoria?-

-Sí, algunos policías me lo dieron, me dijeron que era lo único que podían "salvar" del auto de James...-

-Oh... bien, gracias Kendall, ¿que hay en ella?-

-No sé, supuse que te gustaría ver primero-

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres entrar?-

-¿Quieres que entre?-

-Kendall... yo...-

-Te amo Logan-

-¿Que?...-

-Te amo Logan...-

-Kendall... yo también te amo, ¿de acuerdo?, pero no en la forma en que tu quieres que te ame...-

-Sólo hay una forma de amar...-

Logan sacudió la cabeza.

-No Kendall, hay muchas formas, la forma en que amamos a Carlos, como un hermano pequeño, la forma en que amas a tu mamá y a tu hermana, la forma en que nosotros nos amamos y la forma en que yo amo a James...-

-¿Cómo puedes amar a James después de todo lo que te hizo?-

-Porque yo sé que él no tenía la intención de hacerme daño-

-¿Cómo sabes Logan?-

-Porque si él hubiera tenido la intención entonces no lo hubiera olvidado-

Kendall resopló.

-Se olvidó de eso porque su cerebro esta dañado no porque no le importaba-

-Su subconsciente borro los malos recuerdos, me he dado cuenta de que sólo se acuerda de las cosas buenas-

-Si eso es cierto, entonces ¿por qué se olvidó de ti?, ¿eh?-

-Supongo que… había muchos recuerdos malos relacionados conmigo... James quiere empezar de nuevo y eso es lo único que importa... Escucha Kendall, no se que vaya a pasar con James, pero lo amo y te amo a ti, eres mi mejor amigo y te necesito necesito que seas mi amigo...-

Kendall tragó saliva, se acerco a Logan y lo abrazó.

-Perdóname Logan, es solo que... eres perfecto... lo siento Logan, ¿puedes perdonarme?-

-No hay nada que perdonar, no puedes controlar por quien te enamoras...-

-Yo siento que si lo hay, me he estado portando como un idiota-

-Esta bien Kendall-

Kendall se separó de Logan.

-Bueno... yo debería irme... te veo luego, dile a James que digo hola...-

-Claro, se lo diré, adiós Kendall-

-Adiós Logie...-

Kendall camino hacia su auto y entró en él, saludó a Logan y se fue, Logan entró a la casa, finalmente, con la memoria todavía en la mano.

-Buenos Días...-

Logan miró hacia arriba, arriba de las escaleras estaba James, usando solo sus calzoncillos boxer, Logan se sonrojó y miro a otro lado.

-Buenos días-

-¿Ya terminaste de hablar con Kendall?-

-Uh... si, ya se fue, ¿por que no abriste la puerta?-

-Por que no quería hablar con el señor 'cejas de oruga'-

-No seas grosero-

Logan puso mala cara, caminó dentro de la sala de estar donde estaba su computadora portátil, se sentó en el sofá y la encendió.

-Logan tenemos que hablar, lo que hicimos anoche no funcionó, tengo que intentar algo más-

-¿Qué estás diciendo ?, ¿que tener sexo no trajo tu memoria devuelta?, Oh pensé que funcionaria...-

-No seas condescendiente ¿bien?, pensé que iba a funcionar-

-Está bien, pero sólo dime ¿cómo debería sentirme después de que me utilizaste para sexo?-

-Mierda, yo no te use para sexo, estaba tratando de recordar, además te encanto, estabas gimiendo tan fuerte...-

El rostro de Logan se puso rojo, miró a James y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué eres tan grosero?-

-Porque estoy enojado, no puedo recordar, y eso es lo que quiero más que a nada en este mundo-

-¿Por qué quieres recordar?, ¿para recordar las cosas malas que me dijiste?, ¿para que puedas recordar los malos momentos?, ¿qué te ha gustado hacerme sufrir?-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿De qué estás hablando?, esa no es la razón por la que quiero recordar-

Logan dejo la tarjeta de memoria en la mesita al lado de la computadora portátil y se puso de pie, miró a James con desesperación en sus ojos.

-Entonces ¿por qué?, ¿por qué quieres recordar?

-Quiero amarte...-

-¿Y qué?, ¿no me puedes amar sin esos recuerdos?-

-No, quiero decir... no puedo porque... porque no recuerdo las pequeñas cosas Logan...-

-¿Pequeñas cosas?-

-Sí, no me acuerdo de tu comida favorita, o tu color preferido, o la cosa que más amas, o lo que mas te gusta... no recuerdo esas cosas, Kendall si, me temo que si no sé esas cosas tu me dejaras porque será como vivir con un extraño...-

Logan sintió mariposas en su pecho, le extendió la mano a James y este la tomo, Logan lo jalo hacia el y lo miro dándole una tierna sonrisa.

-James... no necesito que sepas esas cosas, te amo y lo único que necesito es que me ames, no importa si no sabes algo de mi, yo te lo diré si quieres...-

Logan jalo a James mas hacia el frente del sofá y lo empujo haciendo que James se sentara, Logan subió al sofá también, puso sus dos rodillas a los lados de James y se sentó en las piernas de este, James se sonrojó.

-¿No te importa?-

-No James...-

-Te amo Logan-

-Yo también te amo James, y de todos modos, mi comida favorita es la pizza, mi color favorito es el rojo, tu eres lo que mas amo y lo que mas me gusta hacer...-

El chico mas bajo cerro sus ojos y junto sus labios con los de James, James también cerro su ojos y comenzó a besar a Logan también, sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de Logan mientras lo acercaba mas a su pecho, después de unos segundos los dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-Es besarte-

-Lo sé, soy irresistible-

-Oh cállate-

-Entonces, ¿qué es eso?-

James señaló la memoria, Logan bajó de su regazo y se sentó junto a él, cogió la memoria y se conecta a la computadora portátil.

-Kendall dijo fue lo único que pudieron salvarlo de su coche, no sé que hay en ella por eso que voy a ver-

-Espero que sea nada malo o vergonzoso-

-Oh, mira, hay un video aquí-

-Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando?-

-Ya voy, ya voy… listo-

Logan puso play en el video, el video comenzó y lo primero que vieron era la cama de la recámara de Logan y James, se escucho movimiento detrás de la cámara también pasos.

-¿Es nuestra cama?, ¿qué es esto?, ¿qué has grabado?-

-Oye no me mires, no me acuerdo de nada, ¿recuerdas?-

El ruido se detuvo y entonces alguien se paró frente a la cámara, lo único que se podía ver fue a alguien que sólo llevaba calzoncillos, Logan, abrió su boca en sorpresa y miró a James.

-Juro que no recuerdo eso...-

La persona en frente de la cámara se sentó en la cama revelándose como el mismo James, suspiró y luego comenzó a hablar.

-Hey... Logan, soy yo, James, pero por supuesto se puede ver porque este es un video, ah dios, que imbecil soy... pero lo que sea, estoy haciendo esto porque soy un cobarde y cada vez que trato de hacer esto en frente de ti siento pánico, he estado pensando en esto durante un tiempo y esta es la mejor idea que tengo para decirte...-

James miró atentamente la pantalla, era raro verse a sí mismo hablar de algo que no recordaba en absoluto.

-Has sido mi compañero de vida durante mucho tiempo y estoy agradecido por todos esos años en que has estado a mi lado, te quedaste conmigo incluso después de que te traté mal, no sé por qué lo hiciste, cualquier otra persona me habría dejado hace años pero tu no lo hiciste y espero que nunca lo hagas, porque te amo y es por eso que estoy haciendo esto...-

Logan frunció el ceño, ¿de que se trataba esto?, James nunca le mostró este video... lo intentó, trató de mostrar a Logan el video, la noche del accidente, lo hizo.

-Logan... te quiero es por eso que estoy haciendo esto... quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado y tener una familia, así que, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-

James le preguntó con una voz suave, y el corazón de Logan dio un vuelco, se llevo las manos para cubrirse la boca para no lo soltar un sollozó, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras miraba a James en el video y se imaginó lo que pudiera haber sido.

James se miró a sí mismo en el video y luego a Logan quien estaba llorando incontrolablemente, sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero a pesar de esto logro poner su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Logan para abrazarlo.

Bueno, esa es mi pregunta, espero que cuando veas este video digas que sí, estoy pensando en mostrartelo en nuestro aniversario... ¿por qué te estoy contando esto?... lo que sea, adiós Logan, te amo...-

James se inclinó un poco y apagó la cámara.

Logan dejó de sollozar, finalmente, después de algunos minutos, miró a James con ojos tristes.

-James... lo siento... todo esto es mi culpa-

-No lo es Logan...-

-Lo es, James, me ibas a mostrar esto la noche del accidente, pero yo no te deje, te eche de la casa, y luego tuviste el accidente, te causé dolor, casi mueres...-

-Logan, todo sucede por una razón, ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad de vivir mi vida contigo, quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo...-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Logan ... ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo?-

-Yo... James... si... si James... si quiero casarme contigo...-

Y una completa felicidad invadió su vida en ese momento, ambos sonrieron antes de sellar su amor con un beso apasionado, al igual que estaban destinados a hacer en su futura boda, después de un momento James levantó a Logan en brazos y lo llevó arriba para consumir su amor una vez más...

* * *

-No puedo creer que sea finalmente el día, esos tres meses pasaron tan rápido...-

-Es el día Logan y el momento, ya deberías de empezar a caminar-

Carlos dijo, Logan asintió y tomo un gran respiro, antes de tomar su ramo de flores don fuerza, Logan se sentía raro con el pero Brooke y todos los demás habían insistido en que tenia que llegar uno, se paro frente a la puerta y espero hasta que Carlos la abriera, cuando lo hizo todas las miradas de la gente en el lugar se quedaronen el, ahí estaban todos, sus padres, la familia de Carlos y también la de Kendall, Logan camino hasta donde estaba parado James, lucia tan guapo como siempre, a su lado estaba Kendall y al otro lado estaba brooke, cuando finalmente llego junto a James se volvió a verlo y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar un poco, James limpio sus lágrimas y le sonrió.

Los dos amantes no estaban prestando atención, estaban demasiado inmersos en las miradas del otro como para prestar atención, solo despertaron para responder a la pregunta importante.

-Acepto...-

-Acepto...-

Ellos respondieron como si hubieran estado practicando como responder desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y cuando era momento para que se besaran se besaron, como nunca se habían besado antes, ese beso los hizo darse cuenta de lo que sentían, se conectaron sus corazones, por siempre estarian juntos y nunca nada los iba a separar.

Cuando terminaron James miró a Logan y le susurró.

-Te amo Logan...-

-Yo también te amo...-

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y nunca olvidaré este día...-

Se abrazaron, fuerte, y así supieron que iban a estar bien, y que este seria el momento mas inolvidable de sus vidas.

* * *

**HOLA**

**SUPER MEGA LONG ONE SHOT**

De regalo para mi BFF :-)


End file.
